Field of the Invention
This invention relates to projection and display technologies, and in particular, it relates to light source systems and projection systems.
Description of Related Art
Conventional laser light source systems usually employ a laser light source to emit an excitation light, and use the excitation light to excite a phosphor material to generate a converted light. The color of the converted light is determined by the color characteristics of the phosphor material. For example, a red phosphor material can be excited to generate a red converted light, a yellow phosphor material can be excited to generate a yellow converted light, etc.